dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Earthquake Devastates Gotham City
NOTE: This Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report is part of the promotional campaign for Batman: No Man's Land. Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Earthquake Devastates Gotham City *'Lois Lane: '''Good afternoon, and welcome to our first episode of ''Daily Planet 24/7. I'm your host, Lois Lane. Daily Planet 24/7 ''is the Daily Planet's newest news platform, which is all online! Don't forget to subscribe and follow us on Twitter for all news and updates. But for now, let's get to the news; earlier this morning, Gotham City has suffered the results of a magnitude 7.6 earthquake. We now go live to Jimmy Olsen who is live on the scene. Jimmy? *'Jimmy Olsen: 'Thanks, Lois. As you can see I'm currently in a helicopter circling Gotham, and you can tell the earthquake was brutal. For those of you that don't know, earthquakes are measured on the Richter scale. The scale goes from a 1.0, and can go on forever, but the largest recorded earthquake had a magnitude of 9.5. Gotham has suffered a 7.6, which is classified as a major earthquake; they cause damage to most buildings, some of which either partially or competely collapse, and are also felt across great distances with major damage mostly limited to 250 km from the epicenter of the earthquake. *'Lois Lane: 'Do you have any ideas as to where the epicenter was located? *'Jimmy Olsen: 'From what I can tell, the earthquake's epicenter was located somewhere in the Burnley district, which has been noted as the center of the city. Wherever the earthquake hit, our prayers go out to our friends in Gotham. *'Lois Lane: 'Yes, Metropolis is located right across the bay from Gotham, and our hearts go out to everyone in the city. The President and any government officials have yet to comment on the devestation of the earthquake. We now go to a sports update, hosted by Steve Lombard. Steve? *'Steve Lombard: 'Well Lois, as you many of our viewers are aware, the Gotham Guardsmen were set to play Game 6 of the NBA Playoffs against the Metropolis Spartans in Gotham City, however due to the earthquakes the gave has since been postponed. The game will be rescheduled soon. *'Lois Lane: '''Thanks Steve. Again, please make sure to follow us on Twitter and subscribe to our channel for all the news and to recieve any and all updates. I'm Lois Lane, thanks for tuning in. News Ticker *GothCorp scientist Victor Fries involved in an accident in cryogenic lab. He is alive, but has been severely mutated, unable to survive without subzero conditions. *Aged criminal Patrick O'Brian apprehended by police. *Ferris Aircraft to send pilots into space, confirmed by Carol Ferris. *President of the United States to give statement tomorrow afternoon regarding earthquake in Gotham City. *Gold medal Olympic decathlete Michael Holt creates floating, robotic spheres for the military. Category:Blog posts Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Web Series